


"You're my brother, ain't'cha?"

by FeralCreed



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alex is a fantastic older brother, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen, Nightmares, Singing, Traumatized Scott, for Elli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: I took the older brother thing from the Apocalypse movie, just because I really love the older brother Alex thing, but used the brothers' comic histories. Because why not?





	"You're my brother, ain't'cha?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feathertail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/gifts).



Having Scott back was nothing short of a miracle. And Alex is so fucking proud of him that it almost hurts. It isn't common for his little brother to hang around other people, or even talk much, but he can understand that. Not too long ago, he'd been similar, but he hopes the school will help Scott like it had him. But for all the good days they have, when Alex can make him laugh or Scott doesn't flinch when someone touches him, it seems like there are twice as many bad nights.

 

It's pretty typical for Charles Xavier to mentally keep an eye on the kids. Alex used to tease him about feeling a disturbance in the Force, but once his brother became the one with nightmares, he was suddenly insanely grateful. Because even though he'd be happy to share a room with him, it seemed like Scott could use some space after some psycho had kept him locked up in a basement for years. He didn't want his brother thinking he had to. But not knowing when he is and isn't okay is hard.

 

Usually a telepath can smooth peoples' minds out and send them back to sleep. But with Scott, the only thing that seems to truly work is if Alex shows up. After the first night, he made Charles promise to wake him up no matter when his brother had his nightmares. It's caused a lot of missed sleep, but he'd promised Scott he would take care of him no matter what the day they'd met. There's no way he can go back on his word.

 

This time, it's almost four in the morning, and Alex can't help a soft groan when Charles mentally nudges him awake. But when he's offered a chance to go back to sleep, he refuses. Scott's his brother, so Alex is gonna be there. He knocks on the door, waits for his little brother to ask who it is and say he can come in. Even with permission, he opens the door slowly, not wanting to scare him.

 

Scott's sitting in bed, arms around his knees and shoulders hunched in like he's trying to hide himself. He looks up when his brother comes in but doesn't make eye contact. It's normal for him to be skittish when he's unsure of something – or the closest thing to normal that their lives pass for – but it still breaks Alex's heart. Neither of them were ever like that before the crash. It's hard to match his memories of a laughing, kind-hearted little kid with the teenager that's sometimes afraid to even look at him.

 

“Hey, buddy,” he says quietly. He takes a step closer, counts it a win when Scott doesn't look like he's about to bolt for it. Once he gets to the bed, he sits down, angling his body toward his brother's but not looking at him. “Professor said you weren't sleeping much tonight.” Rather than pushing, he leaves it at that, letting Scott choose whether or not to pick up the conversation. If things aren't on his terms, it'll be a struggle for both of them and leave them frustrated.

 

“I had a nightmare,” Scott says a few minutes later. From the sound of his voice, Alex would guess he expects to be punished for that, but hell if he'd ever raise a hand against his brother.

 

“Yeah. I get those too. Most of 'em are about you getting hurt. Or other people at the school.” About nine in ten are about his little brother. Getting hurt, killed, kidnapped, recaptured. He's spent so many nights reliving his fears, of his anxiety insisting that if something happened, Alex wouldn't be able to stop it.

 

“Mine was about the bad place,” Scott whispers, like it's a secret he's sharing. “He took me back there and I couldn't get away...” He shudders, fingers rubbing at the scars on his wrist. Even though he wouldn't say what caused them, Logan had gotten one look and said they were from pulling against restraints. Alex refused to let anyone ask Scott questions about it, completely willing to face down even the infamous Wolverine.

 

“I would never let him take you back, Scott. I promise. And I always keep my promises, right?” He hadn't made many, but he hadn't fallen through on any of them either. Rather than just agreeing, Scott takes a moment to think it over before nodding tentatively. “You're safe here. I'd never let anyone hurt you, not ever.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.” He wants to tell him that he doesn't need thanks. That he will always defend him no matter what, as long as he can. But Scott wouldn't understand. Stryker taught him that he had to earn every little scrap of kindness and that he deserved to have it taken away whenever he misbehaved. Alex isn't going to undo years of trauma with a few words, much as he wishes he could.

 

They sit in silence for a while. Alex had never liked it before, had always just considered it a waiting time before a crash. But with Scott rarely talking, it became common in his life. Since forcing his brother out of his comfort zone isn't an option, Alex just has to deal with it, and he does. Eventually Scott yawns, then looks almost surprised at himself.

 

“Wanna go back to sleep?” Alex asks.

 

Scott jerks back, shaking his head. “No, please, the nightmares will come back, I don't-” He cuts himself off, trembling, but he's still staring at Alex like he's terrified.

 

Uh. Okay. “Hey, hey, it's all right. You don't have to.” Alex hesitates, really wishing that someone better suited to deal with this was around, before slowly reaching his hand out. “C'mere.” His brother moves just a little closer and Alex wraps him in a hug. “It's okay, Scotty, I'm here. I'm here to protect you.”

 

His baby brother clings to him and sobs. Alex doesn't know how to handle this but he doesn't really need to. He just needs to keep holding on and not let go. “I love you. I love you so much. That's not ever gonna change.” How could it? How could Alex ever love his brother any less than he does now?

 

Scott cries for what seems like hours. He finally cries himself out, and huddles against Alex's chest as his shoulders shake. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to be broken.”

 

“Scott Summers, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I _promise._ ” Alex hugs him, tight, and holds him close. There's nothing else he can do. “Swear to god, you make me a better man. You're the world to me.” And Alex is afraid that he won't be able to live up to his baby brother's expectations. It was a miracle he'd wanted anything to do with his trashy older brother in the first place.

 

“I don't think I'm who you think I am.”

 

“You're my brother, ain't'cha? That's all you have to be. Rest takes care of itself.” Alex lets his brother snuggle into him, combs his fingers through his hair and whispers _I love you_. Scott's eyes are closed in a few minutes, and Alex's heart almost skips a beat with the faith that's being placed in him. There's no way he doesn't screw this up, he's Alex Summers and Alex Summers always makes mistakes. But this beautiful kid is his little brother, and even if this is destined to end in disaster, he'll give it all he's got. “I can stay the night. Keep the nightmares away.”

 

“You don't have to,” Scott mumbles, but it's in a way that means he wants something he doesn't think he's allowed to have. Alex knows a lot about how his mind works.

 

“I want to,” he assures him, and Scott nods. He lays down, and Alex tucks him in and smooths down his hair. “You're a real good kid, Scotty, you know that? I'm proud of being your brother.” And his little brother looks peaceful for the first time since Alex came into his room, which is an extra bonus. They always used to share a bed when they were little, and it seems like they're going to pick up that habit again. Alex can't say he minds.

 

Scott is still awake half an hour later. He doesn't say anything, lays there without moving, but Alex can tell from his breathing. It's not that he feels sorry for him,exactly. More like he knows exactly what Scott feels like right now and how hard it is to get away from that feeling. But he doesn't have to go through this alone, won't ever have to, and he's not sure which one of them gets the most out of being together.

 

“Our mom used to sing to us when you couldn't sleep,” he mentions. Scott says nothing but Alex knows he's listening. “ _I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said, “I'll never let you go.” When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, “Don't leave me here alone.” But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight._

 

“ _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._ ” The chorus is another promise, on top of all the other ones he's made tonight, but he'll do everything he can to keep them. Scott presses closer, and Alex hopes he takes the words to heart. He puts an arm around his shoulders, keeps his voice low and quiet, just for the two of them. Until he started singing, he hadn't realised he'd somehow memorised the entire song. But it's the right choice, he knows that.

 

“ _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone._ ” They don't have many memories of each other as kids, and Alex knows that ship has more than sailed. But every so often one of them thinks of something that the other confirms, and each time, it's even more precious. It's the new memories that are most important, the ones he knows they can hold onto without wondering, 'real or not real?'

 

“ _Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._ _Just close your eyes. You'll be all right. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._ ” Alex kisses Scott's forehead, and the boy holds onto him like there's no tomorrow. He doesn't mind at all, just keeps an arm around him and rubs his other hand up and down his back. Scott starts falling asleep slowly, in fact, it's edging toward dawn when his breathing finally evens out.

 

“You and I'll be safe and sound, Scotty,” Alex whispers to his little brother, and it doesn't matter whether or not he hears.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for you, Elli <3 All that Skype chatter paid off didn't it?


End file.
